


The Lovers

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [7]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, but briefly - Freeform, lucas and ten are friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Taeyong sees a beautiful stranger from across the room.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently.**
> 
> HI EVERYONE! it's this time of the week, yes, and the week is LOVERS! 
> 
> this fic is actually a rip off of a thread fic i made on twitter, which was shorter, didn't have any explicit content, and was for another ship. but then i adapted and took it further and made it into this! it has some luten in it, beware, but don't worry. we all know endgame is TAETEN!!!!
> 
> enjoy!

  
  


He sees him from across the room, standing against the wall, under the warm yellow light, sucking on a lollipop. The instant their eyes meet, the world around them stops. The stranger twirls the candy on his tongue before breaking their gaze, and then the party resumes, loud and hectic around them. People come and go, red cups filled with liquor in their hands, laughter and music crossing the air between them. 

Taeyong finishes his beer, at this point unable to pay attention to the conversation of his group of friends. He feels lured towards the dark haired beauty standing over there. He’s never seen him around campus in two years of attending this university. Maybe he goes to a neighboring school? He starts moving, only to see the stranger be approached by some tall, muscular guy, with tan skin, huge hands and cut-out sleeves showing off his biceps. They look very intimate and close. Taeyong decides to keep walking and eventually leaves through the front door.

He stands on the lawn, hands inside his pockets, chill night air filling his lungs. Well, it’s not tonight that he’s meeting a handsome and mysterious stranger. That’s fine. It’s not like he hasn’t been on a dry spell of over a year after getting dumped by his ex. When Taeyong decides to come back in, he sees the stranger getting out of the house, walking towards him. He freezes, confused. But the stranger stops without acknowledging him, taking a pack of cigarettes from inside the pocket of his jeans jacket. Taeyong stops staring so obviously at him, but keeps him in the corner of his eyes. The stranger smokes. In this different light, his face takes another feature. It’s much more angelic and delicate. Taeyong notices he has many piercings in his ears.

Suddenly, the stranger looks at him. Taeyong probably wasn’t being as discreet as he thought.

“Hey” the dark haired man says with a smile, regarding him curiously.

Taeyong gulps. “Hi.”

The stranger takes a couple steps closer. “What’s your name?”

“Taeyong. You?”

“You can call me Ten” he extends his free hand.

Taeyong shakes it. 

“Hey, there you are” it’s the tall guy again. “Let’s go.”

“Actually, I changed my mind. I’m staying” Ten says, turning to face him.

“What the fuck? No, let’s go, come on” the tall guy gives him his back and starts walking away.

“I’m in the mood to stay. I’ll text you in the morning” says Ten softly, not moving.

The guy huffs and turns back, grabbing Ten by the arm and starting to pull him.

“Hey!” Taeyong moves before he even thinks about it. He puts a hand over the guy’s. “He said he doesn’t want to go.”

The tall guy frowns and finally looks at him. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Ta-”

A fist connects with Taeyong’s mouth before he can continue. He falls back on the grass, pained and dizzy. 

“It was a rhetorical question, moron” the guy says and kicks him once in the ribs. “Good luck with this psycho, by the way.”

Taeyong is blinking open his eyes, everything going back into focus. He feels a hand on the back of his head.

“Are you alright?”

Taeyong sees Ten’s face next to his, who’s now kneeling beside him. His lip and jaw are hurting.

“I guess. I just got punched in the face.”

Ten chuckles. “Sorry. He can be an asshole.”

He helps Taeyong sit up.

“Is that your boyfriend?”

“Not really” Ten shrugs.

He touches Taeyong’s chin lightly.

“We should probably ice that.”

He looks towards the house and then back at him.

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

Taeyong rides his bicycle with Ten on his back, clinging to his shoulders, to his apartment, a couple blocks away from campus, that he shares with two roommates that are probably still at the frat party. 

Getting there, he’s glad he cleaned his room earlier. They make their way to the kitchen to look for some ice. Taeyong takes a bottle of vodka and puts it on his face, hissing at the contact.

“Here” says Ten, offering his lollipop. “A sweet will make it better.”

Taeyong looks at the candy, then at him, and opens his mouth. Ten puts it on his tongue carefully and smiles. As he feels the strawberry sugary flavor, he can’t help but also taste Ten with it.

They just stare at each other in the semi-lit room.

“Do you want something to drink? There’s beer, vodka…” Taeyong motions the bottle in his hand, making Ten laugh.

“Let’s make it easy. Vodka for me.”

They both drink a shot each. Then another. They keep talking and Taeyong keeps icing his face until he feels nothing at all, so he puts the vodka back in the freezer.

“Show me your room.”

“Sure.”

Taeyong’s room is only big enough for a queen size bed and a desk. There is a small closet and some books lining up on a corner. Ten promptly throws himself on the unmade bed. Taeyong stands around awkwardly for a moment, wondering what to do. Should he just lie down with him? He’s never actually done anything like this, he doesn’t know how it works. But standing around will just look more weird, so he empties his pockets and lays down on his bed.

The two look at each other. Ten takes the lollipop back from Taeyong, twirling it on his tongue before sucking it while gazing at him.

And Taeyong can’t take his eyes off him either.

This close, Ten’s even prettier. Probably the prettiest guy he’s ever seen. 

“I have an idea” he smiles.

“What?”

Ten takes something from his pocket. “Wanna get high?”

Taeyong focuses on it. It looks like a small colourful paper inside a plastic bag. His nerdy ass has no idea what that is and it’s probably not good to take something unknown.

“What is it?”

“LSD” Ten arches one eyebrow. “This is a small dose for one person but we can share and get a nice breeze. What do you say?”

In the split second Taeyong has to make the decision, factoring in the pretty guy in his bed and the drug in his hands, he thinks maybe it’s time he broadens his experiences.

“Sure.”

“Okay” Ten sits up and puts the LSD on Taeyong’s desk and takes off his jacket. “Get me a pair of scissors.”

Taeyong picks scissors up from Doyoung’s room and steals his starry lamp that throws colorful constellations on the ceiling. He thinks it might be a nice addition to the mood. He hands the scissors to Ten, who cuts the drug in half, while Taeyong turns on the lamp and opens his playlists.

“Any music preference?”

“Your house, your music” says Ten.

Taeyong smiles and puts one of his selections that has a lot of everything on. Then, they sit back on the bed, side by side.

“Open up” says Ten, and Taeyong obeys. He puts it under Taeyong’s tongue. “Just let it sit there, it’s gonna dissolve on its own.”

“Okay” he nods.

Ten smiles and sucks on the last of his lollipop, putting acid under his tongue. 

“Now we wait.”

For a while, there’s nothing. They just lay down like before. 

“What’s your major?” asks Ten. 

“Digital art” says Taeyong.

“Wow. That actually sounds interesting” says Ten.

“What about you?” Taeyong can’t contain his curiosity. He needs to know more about the stranger.

“I don’t attend college” Ten smiles. “Just the parties. I’m a plain local barista.”

“That makes sense, because I feel like I would have seen you before if you went to the same college as me.”

“In this big place? I don’t think so.”

“I would remember your face if I saw you in a crowd” says Taeyong, maybe more seriously than he intended.

Ten seems pleased, though. “Why? My face is memorable?”

Taeyong stretches his fingers to touch Ten. His skin is so soft, Taeyong almost hums. Ten is holding his stare, lips parted, riddled by the gesture. 

“You have a beautiful face” whispers Taeyong, caressing it. “It feels good too.”

Ten chuckles and takes Taeyong’s hand.

“Your hand also feels good” adds Taeyong, sounding silly to his own ears.

“Yeah? What about my lips?” Ten brings Taeyong’s fingers to his mouth.

Taeyong gets a chill. He nods. Ten swallows Taeyong’s index and middle finger. Taeyong gasps. Arousal runs down his body, straight into his cock, making it harden. 

“Fuck” he says. “That’s good too.”

Ten’s eyes are filled with mirth.

“I wanna kiss you so bad” confesses Taeyong. “Since the party.”

Ten moves Taeyong’s hand over to clutch at his hair.

“Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me.”

Taeyong fists Ten’s hair and pulls him close, without hesitation, joining their lips with volition. Ten tastes of strawberries and cigarettes and heaven. His skin is so soft, like clouds or cotton candy, like he could disappear under Taeyong’s hands if he pressed too hard. But Taeyong needs to press him hard, pull their bodies closer, and Ten doesn’t disappear, doesn’t go anywhere. He’s not a figment of Taeyong’s imagination, he’s real, and all of this is very real too. Ten tastes real, the realest thing Taeyong’s ever had. Their tongues intertwine with hunger, insistent and unabashed, and the touch flows while they both unravel under it. 

Ten rolls on top of Taeyong, whose hands run down his back to the curve of his ass, pulling them close, close enough so Taeyong can feel Ten’s erection against his groin. He moans into the kiss, surprised that the pretty stranger is having as much fun with this as he is. Because Taeyong doesn’t wanna stop touching Ten so soon. He doesn’t remember ever feeling this amazing while kissing someone. Ten starts nibbling and licking at his neck, and Taeyong groans helplessly, throwing his head back against the pillow. 

“Do you have a condom and lube?” Ten stops to ask him.

“Yeah” he nods, breathless. “Let me get it.”

They both get up. Ten starts undressing while Taeyong shamelessly steals condoms from Jaehyun’s room. When he comes back, Ten is only in his underwear, sitting on the bed. His skin is beautiful and golden, like something he’s never seen. He doesn’t know for sure if that’s what Ten looks like or maybe the drug is doing something to change the hue, but it actually looks extra real. Taeyong drops the lube and condoms on bed and takes off his shirt, for once not embarrassed of his skinny torso for some reason. Ten comes close to him and opens his pants, making them drop on the floor. Then, he pulls down Taeyong’s underwear, revealing his erection, which he takes in his hand. Taeyong just watches, trying to control his sounds. Ten licks the head, looking up at Taeyong, batting his eyelashes at him. It’s like he knows how to drive Taeyong insane. He fists Ten’s dark hair as he starts swallowing his shaft completely.

“Fuck” Taeyong swears, unable to hold back.

His entire body seems much more sensitive to touch and his cock, one of the most erogenous parts, is the most sensitive. Taeyong closes his eyes and enjoys the blowjob, but he wants so much more. One moment, he pulls Ten up and kisses him deeply.

“I wanna touch you too” he whispers against his mouth.

Ten smiles, picking up the lube, but Taeyong takes it from him.

“Let me make you feel good” he asks.

So, Ten turns around, slides off his underwear and leans his hands on the desk, ass up towards Taeyong, who curses under his breath at the vision. He coats his fingers with lube, while running his other hand over Ten’s spine, taking in the curve of his back. Taeyong bites his earlobe as he starts massaging Ten’s rim. 

“Give me two at once” he whispers. 

Taeyong obeys and Ten moans, and it’s like Taeyong can feel his pleasure with him. 

He opens him up easy, nibbling his neck and shoulder, pulling delicious moans out of him.

“I’m ready” exhales Ten. “Fuck me.”

He doesn’t need to hear it twice. Taeyong slides on the condom and douses it with lube. Then, he lines behind Ten and starts pushing in, holding him by the waist with one arm. Taeyong bottoms out and both of them pant together. He kisses Ten’s back before he starts moving his hips, each thrust a dive into a pleasure so deep it makes his head spin, and he doesn’t know where up or down is anymore. Ten is moaning loudly in no time and Taeyong’s sounds aren’t that far behind, as he rams into him. Ten arches his back, taking in more of Taeyong, and the speed picks up until the desk is banging against the wall, but they barely register it. 

“I’m gonna cum” warns Ten.

Taeyong fucks him faster and harder, nonstop, making Ten cry out and cum for a very long time with an endless stream of words and curses. When Ten goes limp, Taeyong is still there to hold him, still hard. He slips out of Ten and moves him towards the bed, while he catches his breath. Taeyong throws the condom on the trash and lays beside him. Ten is panting harshly, eyes closed.

“Give me a couple minutes” says Ten. “And I can go again.”

Taeyong wants to laugh.

“We don’t have to, I can-”

He’s interrupted by a kiss. Taeyong kisses Ten back, this time a little less wildly, but equally good. They hold each other and Ten's touch still feels like paradise, like no other. The languid kisses continue until Ten rolls another condom on Taeyong and gets on top of him, while he settles himself against a stack of pillows and just watches Ten gasps as he sinks onto Taeyong's cock. He grips Ten by the hips as he starts to bounce on top of him, movements swift and effortless like a dancer's. Taeyong just watches him, cock still a semi, while he builds himself up to the same pleasure they were having before, slowly at first, then just as intense. 

Ten fucks him for what it feels like an eternity when Taeyong turns them around, brings one of Ten's legs over his shoulder and has him crying out for release again in no time, louder than before. He's at his peak too, so when Ten starts cuming with a yell, Taeyong joins him there, and they're so in sync it's like they are feeding off each other's pleasure.

After, Taeyong collapses on top of Ten, completely drained and breathless. They stay suspended in that state for a moment, until Taeyong kisses Ten's shoulder and rolls away, grabbing tissues from his desk to clean them up. Ten stretches like a cat and looks outside through a crack in the curtain. He sits up.

"I should go."

"You don't have to" whispers Taeyong and wonders if he sounds needy. 

He doesn't do one-night stands. Maybe that's the proper etiquette, each one going their own way, but he wants Ten in his arms a little longer. Maybe have breakfast with him. Taeyong kisses Ten.

"Stay."

Ten smiles at him and they get back in bed, intertwined, kissing. They talk some more, then end up falling asleep comfortably in each other's warmths. 

When Taeyong wakes up, something's missing. He's alone. He looks around the room, confused. Taeyong is rubbing his eyes, realizing he slept all day, when he sees a strawberry lollipop on top of his desk, next to a note.

" _ Thanks for the amazing night. _

_ Ten _ ."

He turns it around. No number.

Taeyong unwraps the candy and puts it in his mouth. He knows one thing for certain now.

He needs to see Ten again.

Taeyong huffs coming out of the coffee shop.

“No luck?” asks Jaehyun.

He shakes his head. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find him eventually” Doyoung tries to comfort Taeyong, putting a hand on his shoulder. “There’s still way too many coffee places near campus and much more around town.”

The trio starts walking down the street, sipping on their drinks. Still, Taeyong is dejected. It’s been almost a month since he met Ten and started looking for him around campus, only to continue empty handed.

“I just can’t believe he didn’t leave a number” sighs Taeyong. “The only clues I have are his name, or nickname, and his job.”

“It’s almost like he didn’t wanna be found…” comments Jaehyun, who then receives an elbow to the ribs by Doyoung. “Ouch! Sorry, I just mean that maybe it was what it was.”

“What was what?” Taeyong stops to look at him.

“Not the puppy eyes… See what you’ve done, Jaehyun?” complains Doyoung.

“I don’t have puppy eyes” protests Taeyong and even to his ears he sounds like a pouty boy.

“I’m saying maybe you should be realistic, Tae” says Jaehyun gently. “That this Ten dude was satisfied riding your cock for one night and took off not planning to meet again. That’s usually how it goes for us, especially at this age.”

“But I just felt like there was more” explains Taeyong. 

“You mean the LSD you guys took?” Jaehyun lifts one eyebrow.

“Not that… A connection. I don’t know” Taeyong sighs.

They resume moving back to classes, with Taeyong lagging behind them.

“Seriously, Jaehyun? ‘Realistic’?” he can hear his friends arguing in hushed whispers.

“What? I’m trying to help.”

“Tae doesn’t do ‘realistic’. He lives in a different world than yours” chides Doyoung. “It took him over six months just to get over Baekhyun, and that guy never liked him anyway.”

“Okay, okay, my bad. I’ll get him some ice cream later. We can spend the night together watching movies, how about that?”

“Sure. Damage is done though.”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath.

Taeyong wonders if Jaehyun is right and he needs to be more realistic about things. Maybe he’s always been a little too romantic. But the night with Ten had been amazing, much more than anything he’d ever experienced. And he is sure it’s not one hundred percent because of the drug. He read about it online later, and found out it could have gone very badly. 

Before he crosses the street, he takes a hand out of his pocket, where he keeps the wrapper for the lollipop Ten left him, as a keepsake. He wants to treasure and remember him, one-night stand or not.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ten is running out of air. He taps Lucas’ hand, that’s wrapped around his hair, keeping his face buried in his groin. Lucas takes his cock out of his mouth and Ten cofs, wiping tears from his face.

“I’m close” he says, voice dripping with arousal.

“Give me a second” Ten answers, taking a deep breath.

Lucas jerks off slowly, keeping the momentum going. Ten shoves out his tongue, looking up at Lucas from his knees. He smiles down at him and goes back to fucking his face, watching and grunting, hands trembling from the orgasm that’s right around the corner. Lucas cums in the back of Ten’s throat, who swallows it all. Then he gets up and dusts off his clothes.

“Out the door so quickly?” teases Lucas, closing his pants.

“My lunchtime is almost over and I have to actually eat something,” says Ten, giving him a look. “manager.”

Lucas just smiles as Ten leaves the pantry and then the coffee shop through the back door. He stands against the wall and lights up a cigarette. Maybe he wouldn’t get time to eat anything but at least he can smoke. A couple minutes later, Lucas steps out, handing him a frappuccino.

“Thanks?” Ten lifts one eyebrow.

“Just thought you might need something to wash it down” he shrugs, lighting his own smoke.

“So thoughtful” says Ten, holding his laugh. But he drinks the frappuccino anyway. He needs the caffeine to get through the rest of the shift. “It’s just weird, you know.”

“Why?”

“Because I just sucked your cock. And it looks like you paid me with a frappuccino…”

Lucas rolls his eyes and Ten laughs.

“You’re a brat.”

Ten puts out his cigarette. 

“We just can’t blur the lines, Lucas” he says, seriously now. “We are friends who fuck and work together. And we already promised to stop fucking in the pantry”

“I know” he agrees, closing the distance between them. “It’s just hard when I have you around all day. You look hot in your work apron.”

“I look hot wearing anything” Ten smiles up at him. “You need to keep your eyes somewhere else during my shifts, okay?

Lucas nods. They start leaning for a kiss that Ten evades in the last second, because he is indeed a brat. And a tortuous tease. He wears tight jeans that make his butt look great almost everyday just to get Lucas to lose neurons trying to look away from him. It’s just too much fun. Ten goes back inside, to work, leaving a grunting Lucas behind.

The doorbell of Ten’s tiny studio apartment rings.

“Coming!”

It’s Lucas.

“Did you bring wine?” Ten asks.

“Hello to you too” he teases.

Ten smirks and takes the bottle from his hand, going to the kitchen to open it up.

“How was your day off?” asks Lucas, taking off his coat.

“Actually napped a lot” says Ten, pouring two glasses of red wine.

“Fun” says Lucas coming close to him. “You know what’s actually funnier?”

Ten swallows a mouthful of wine. “What?”

Lucas opens an interesting smile that Ten has never seen before. “Remember that scrawny guy I punched at that frat party? The one you fucked?”

Ten feels his body going cold. Of course he remembers Taeyong. Adorable, funny, pretty. Incredible fuck.

“What about him?”

“He was at the coffee shop today with a couple of his friends. He recognized me. And he asked about you.”

Ten gets his tongue tied. He drinks another gulp of wine. When he left Taeyong’s apartment that morning weeks ago, he thought he’d never see him again. But for some reason Taeyong walked right into his coffee shop today.

“You seem worried. Is he a creep? Should I have kicked his ass again?”

“No! Don’t beat him up, Lucas.”

“Hmm, okay” says Lucas, moving behind Ten and wrapping his arms around him. “But if he starts coming around the shop to creep on you I’m kicking him out.”

Ten huffs. “He’s not gonna do that. It’s just a coincidence. He’s not coming back.”

Lucas kisses his neck, dragging down Ten’s sweats to reveal his ass. “Sure.”

He kneels behind Ten, who’s still lost in thought, until he feels Lucas’s tongue pressing on his rim, pulling a moan from him. Ten arches his back, pressing his ass on his face, hands grabbing onto the counter. He throws his head back and forgets about everything for the next minutes.

  
  


The day after, Ten is busy with rush hour, manning the register and preparing orders for the customers all at once, while Lucas is in the back on the phone with a supplier because of a wrong order and Hendery is sick for the day. 

“Lucas, there’s a long line” he calls. “I need your help, please.”

“I’m coming!” 

Ten huffs and goes back to the register, retying his apron that was falling apart.

“Wavy Cafe, how may I help you?”

“H-hi.”

Ten raises his eyes, recognizing the voice, and sees Taeyong standing in front of him, a shy smile gracing his features.

“Taeyong.”

“Yeah, it’s me” his eyes are big and shiny and filled with something Ten can’t understand.

Ten clears his throat. “What’s your order?”

“I actually came here to see you. Can we talk later? Maybe after your shift is over?”

“Ahm…”

“Hello, how may I help you?” Lucas appears beside Ten.

“Sorry, I was just-”

“Sir, I’m sorry, you can’t just stand here without ordering something. You’re holding the line” Lucas manages to say this with an unfaltering smile and sympathy.

“Okay. What do you recommend?” Taeyong asks Ten, who wants to run away.

“The vanilla iced coffee is good” he says.

“I’ll have that” Taeyong takes his wallet out.

“How about a bagel?” Lucas suggests. “They are  _ delicious _ .”

“Sure.”

Ten moves to make his order, feeling his face burn up from shame. Not a lot of things can make Ten blush anymore, but this whole ordeal was embarrassing. Taeyong showing up to see him and Lucas acting like some threatened alpha, while the line of the coffee shop just grew bigger and bigger. Ten wants to dig a hole in the ground and hide. But instead, he keeps working, calls Taeyong’s name to give him his order and even manages a smile for him. 

After the line is over, Ten sits with Taeyong.

“Hey, I’m taking a smoke break. Come with me?”

Taeyong’s face lights up. “Yeah.”

They go out and Ten knows Lucas has his eyes glued on him.

“I’m sorry about earlier” says Ten. “You managed to walk in during rush hour and one of our staff members is sick today.”

“That’s okay. I don’t mind waiting for you.”

The way he says that is confusing to Ten, but he dismisses it.

“So, what’s up? What did you want to talk about?” Ten smiles.

“I wanted to see you again” Taeyong says. “Hang out. I had a great time that night.”

So did Ten. But everything is still surprising.

“How did you find out I work here?”

“You said you were a barista” explains Taeyong. “I actually spent a couple weeks looking for you.”

He laughs, embarrassed.

“But then I realized how impossible it would be to find you. And my friend said I should be more ‘realistic’. Those were his exact words by the way. So I gave up. And of course a week after I gave up we wandered into your shop because Doyoung read good reviews about the place and wanted to try your roast. What are the odds?” chuckles Taeyong.

What are the odds indeed. Ten can’t lie to himself and say that maybe he regretted not leaving a number. That he didn’t think about the amazing sex they had and craved a repeat. 

“Can you meet me here in two hours?” he asks.

Taeyong’s eyes widen. “Yes.”

“Okay, see you then. Bring a bottle of liquor” smiles Ten, going back to work.

Two hours later on the dot, Taeyong is standing outside the shop, damp hair from a shower pulled back, cute clothes and bottle of wine on his hand. 

“Is it charity night again, Ten?” teases Lucas.

“Don’t be jealous” Ten rolls his eyes. “Do I bother you over your affairs?”

“No. But mine don’t look so pitiful.”

“Lucas, fuck off. I’m clocking out” he leaves.

“Have fun!” says Lucas.

Ten huffs impatiently and walks towards Taeyong.

“You do charity?” Taeyong raises one eyebrow.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s a jerk.”

“It’s fine. He already punched me once. And now I know his hook is not that strong” Taeyong whispers, making Ten laugh.

“My house?” Ten offers. “It’s just a couple minutes away.”

“Lead the way.”

They get there quickly, both anxious to get out of the streets and into a more intimate setting.

“Corkscrew is on the kitchen counter. You can drink and put on some music while I take a quick shower.”

“What about ‘your house, your music’ rule?” he asks.

“You can pick from my collection of LPs, of course” smiles Ten. “Okay, give me fifteen minutes.”

Ten takes a quick shower, prepping himself for the probable activities that will follow. He spreads some moisturizer on his skin, getting it soft and scented. Then he slips on his comfortable robes and gets out. Taeyong is looking at his LPs, glass of wine in his hand. He looks good standing in Ten’s studio, like he fits. Much more than Lucas. But that’s probably because Lucas almost hits the ceiling.

Ten waddles to the kitchen and pours himself a glass. Taeyong finally notices he’s out of the shower and glances at him, seeming surprised by the change in attire. 

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You look so different” Taeyong says, putting the LP away. “Just out of the shower like that.”

Ten blushes slightly. Taeyong closes the distance between them.

“Thanks. You are looking nice tonight too.”

Taeyong smiles a big smile that makes Ten’s heart flutters. His expressions are so genuine, almost pure, unlike anything Ten’s used to. He’s also so beautiful, with delicate traces for a man. But Ten likes it.

“How about you finish picking a song and we sit and relax?” asks Ten.

“I’d love that” Taeyong nods.

Ten brings the bottle and cozies himself on his bed. Taeyong takes the [LP](https://open.spotify.com/album/2mxFsS5yylSTHNivV53HoA) he had in his hands before and carefully puts it on the player. Ten smiles.

“Do you know this band?” he asks.

“Never heard of it until tonight” says Taeyong, getting in bed next to Ten. “Seemed like the right pick.”

“Nice choice” Ten clinks their glasses, finishing his wine.

They get comfortable against the pillows and stay silent for a minute, enjoying the music.

“I’m glad I found you” mutters Taeyong suddenly. “Both times.”

Ten admires his honesty. It’s refreshing. 

“And I’m glad you found me” he turns his body to Taeyong, putting his glass away.

“You don’t think I’m weird?” Taeyong looks at him.

“For what?” 

Taeyong sighs. “My friends think I’m weird for holding onto a one-night stand. But I’m just not good at them generally. And it didn’t feel like a one-night stand.”

“It felt like what?”

“Like there was a connection between us. And I don’t mean the LSD.”

They laugh.

“You can kick me out. But I had to say it.”

“I’m not kicking you out” Ten keeps smiling at him. “I have a better idea than that.”

“What?”

Ten kisses Taeyong. When their lips meet again, goosebumps travel all over his skin. Taeyong is soft and smells like lavender and mint. They move their lips slowly, enveloping and exploring like it’s the first time. Taeyong sets his glass aside and cups Ten’s face. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while” he whispers against Ten’s mouth.

“Then don’t stop.” Because the truth is, Ten also wanted a repeat after their first night together.

Taeyong seals their mouths again, clutching the back of Ten’s neck. Ten welcomes him with parted lips, pulling Taeyong on top of him. Taeyong grabs his hips, kissing Ten with equal parts softness and desire. For some reason that combination makes Ten crave him even more. It's easy to surrender under his touch and body, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Taeyong adjusts himself between his legs and Ten wraps his arms around him, clutching his hair. The weight feels good, like Taeyong fits perfectly. He starts kissing down Ten's neck, hand exploring his bare leg that's peeking out of the robes. Taeyong's fingers are gentle but firm, kneading Ten's skin with enough strength to make him breathless. Taeyong's touch is just as good sober as it was when they were high. Maybe it's even better, to Ten's surprise.

Ten grabs the hem of Taeyong's shirt and pulls it up. They start undressing, Ten opening Taeyong's pants while he unties Ten's robes. They kiss again and Ten moans into it as Taeyong rolls his hips against him. He pushes Taeyong's pants and underwear down, then takes Taeyong's cock in his hand. He's so hard and it makes Ten want Taeyong inside him even more. He reaches for lube and almost topples over his night lamp. Taeyong helps him there, taking the bottle as Ten sets the lamp straight again. While that happens Taeyong already wets his fingers and reaches for Ten's rim. He's still a little loose from his night with Lucas and prepping in the shower, so Taeyong slides two fingers in easily and Ten whimpers. Taeyong slots their mouths, tongue hungry for him. Ten lets him take the lead.

He's three fingers in, teasing Ten's spot long enough to make him breathless and more than ready to fuck.

"Condom?" he asks.

Ten reaches for his bedside table again while Taeyong gets rid of his clothes entirely. Ten does the same while Taeyong rolls the condom on and coats it with lube. He takes a good look at Ten before laying between his legs.

"You're so beautiful" he whispers as he lines up.

Ten's heard all sorts of lines like that his entire life. But something about the way Taeyong says it affects him profoundly. He just seems much more sincere than the average guy Ten usually fucks. 

Taeyong drives into him in a swift controlled motion and Ten gasps as he's filled by his throbbing hardness. Taeyong watches him, holding him by the hip. Ten slides one leg over Taeyong's shoulder. Without cutting their stare, Taeyong starts moving. A moan escapes Ten's throat with the flare of pleasure that shoots throughout his body. Taeyong keeps fucking him slowly, building the pool of arousal in Ten's gut, until he's intoxicated and desperate. 

"Harder" begs Ten and Taeyong obliges.

He watches as Ten loses control completely, giving himself over to Taeyong. He rolls his eyes back and forgets he has neighbors, letting his sounds get wild and loud. Soon, Taeyong is ramming into his prostate, making Ten cum more intensely than he has in a long time, which is saying something. Last time was with Taeyong too, but they also had drugs that night. Now Ten is basically sober, shaking as he comes down from his orgasm. Taeyong is resting on top of him, exhausted, kissing his neck.

Ten takes his leg off his shoulder and wants to hold him close for a while, but that's not how he does things. It's suddenly scary for sex to be emotional too and Ten doesn't know how to proceed. Taeyong was right. There is something more between them and it's undeniable.

Taeyong moves to kiss him and Ten just allows himself to enjoy without freaking out, running his fingers through his hair gently. Taeyong pulls back, looks at him, smiles. He's so adorable.

"Are you good?" he asks.

Ten nods, smiling too.

"Tissues?"

"Over there."

Taeyong picks them up and cleans Ten, then goes to the bathroom to throw off the condom along with them.

Ten just stares at the ceiling, trying to breathe. When Taeyong returns, he lays down, pulling him close. Ten settles his head on his shoulder and looks at him. He has a silly grin plastered on his face. Taeyong kisses Ten's cheek fondly, caressing his face. 

The music keeps playing and they keep kissing. They end up fucking two more times, and that's not counting the time Taeyong just blows Ten until he cums. 

Next morning, Ten is late for work and they say goodbye in a hurry. 

"Good night?" teases Lucas, when he catches Ten yawning.

"Fuck off."

But he does need some extra shots of caffeine to get through the day. 

Ten is closing the register when he feels Lucas behind him, hands on his waist. 

"How was it with your new beau? Did you have a good time?" he asks, mouth at Ten's ear.

"Lucas, I'm in the middle of something..."

He kisses Ten's nape. It's not unusual for them to talk openly about their other encounters, it was even kind of hot. But now, Ten doesn't feel like it. He wants his night with Taeyong to be only theirs.

"I don't want to talk about it and you made me lose my count" he says, annoyed.

"Alright, I'll do it" says Lucas getting away from him. "Just clock out."

Ten doesn't need to hear it twice, taking off his apron and leaving. Getting home, he lights up a cigarette and opens a beer, throwing himself on his bed. Ten suddenly doesn't know why he's so affected by all of it. What could have changed him so much in one night? 

He picks up his phone, going over texts Taeyong sent him during the day. He smiles involuntarily. He texts Taeyong back.

A month later, they’ve been seeing each other regularly. They visit and stay over at each other’s houses a lot, but also hang out around the campus area, going out to eat or watch a movie. Ten even meets Taeyong’s roommates and friends, Jaehyun and Doyoung. Ten doesn’t overthink it and is happy.

It’s inventory time at the Wavy Cafe and Ten and Lucas are staying after hours to do it. Lucas sighs, tired, and drops his sheet. He rubs his eyes.

“I need a pick-me-up.”

“Hm” Ten is focused.

“You know what I miss?”

“What?”

“That ass.”

Ten sneaks away from Lucas’ touch and laughs.  “Stop it.”

“What’s up with you, Ten? You stopped having sex with me since you started hanging out with that guy” says Lucas. “Are you in love with him or something?”

“What?” Ten stops what he is doing and turns around. “No, I'm not.”

"Then fuck me” Lucas dares. “See if you can."

"That's stupid. You and me had sex… not that long ago."

"We haven't had sex in a month since he showed up and you took him home. And honestly, I'm starting to miss you" he adds that last part with a serious tone.

Ten tries to count the weeks. He actually doesn’t remember the last time he had sex with Lucas.

"Sure then. Let's have sex. I don't care” Ten shrugs.

“Alright.”

Lucas kisses Ten's neck slowly and he tries to get into it. Lucas turns him around, like they usually do, and opens Ten's jeans, mouthing his nape. Lucas pulls down Ten's pants and rolls his hips against him.

"S-stop" says Ten abruptly. 

"See. I told you. You're in love" gloats Lucas with a smile and Ten knows he did all of this just to prove a point, making him even angrier.

"Fuck you" says Ten, closing his pants, hiding his defeated face.

Ten takes what's left of his dignity and shattered ego and leaves the pantry.

“You’re welcome!” he hears Lucas say.

Getting home he sinks in his bathtub, smoking while he listens to sad songs. 

Him? In love?

He's been struck by this affliction and now what? What is he supposed to do?!

Soon his brain is flooded with the desperate chatter of infatuation. Does Taeyong feel the same? If so, why hasn't he said something? What’s the meaning of what they have been doing? Should he just ask or is that too forward? How can he signal that he likes Taeyong without actually saying anything?

It’s too many questions and not enough answers.

Ten doesn’t do love. He’s good at the casual, always has been. He was actually starting to think he was just wired differently and falling in love didn’t occur for him. Because he never fell in love with the people he hooked up with… until Taeyong.

“This is embarrassing” Ten sinks his head on his hands.

This is not him. He is not a coward. So he gets dressed again and leaves the apartment. He hurries up to Taeyong’s place, decided to set the record straight. Even when it starts to rain, Ten doesn’t back down, powering through the cold. 

When he gets there, shivering, Taeyong lets him up.

“Oh, no. You forgot your umbrella” he says. “Let me put your coat to dry.”

“I came in a hurry” explains Ten.

Doyoung and Jaehyun are playing videogames together in the living room tv and seem super focused.

“Hey, Ten” they say.

“Hi, guys.”

“Come to my room so you can get out of those wet clothes” Taeyong calls him with his hand out to him.

For some reason, the vision makes Ten’s heart warm. He follows into Taeyong’s bedroom, but before he starts undressing he needs to know.

“Actually, Tae, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Oh. That’s never good.”

“Hear me out” asks Ten. “Maybe it isn’t good. Maybe it’ll ruin everything we have so far even though it’s not much.”

“Oh, God, Jaehyun told me this was coming…” sighs Taeyong, covering his face.

“I have to say this…”

“That I’m too clingy…”

“Even if it hurts…”

“That I should have given you space…”

“I like you, Taeyong.”

“You’re breaking up with me.”

They talk over each other and confuse themselves, trading looks.

“What? I’m not breaking up with you” says Ten.

“You like me?” checks Taeyong.

Ten feels his cheeks burn. 

“Yes. And I need to know… if you like me" he finally asks.

"What? Ten, of course I like you. I've liked you since we first hooked up" says Taeyong. “And now you like me too… Even though Jaehyun says I’ve been too clingy, that I should give you space or you’d get sick of me.”

“I don’t want space” says Ten. “I want you.”

Taeyong smiles and they just regard each other for a moment.

“Oh my God, get off these wet clothes, you’re gonna get sick” says Taeyong, suddenly remembering that Ten is soaked.

Ten strips it all, freestyle. He notices Taeyong’s eyes trailing all over him, like they usually do when he’s naked. So he pulls him close.

“Maybe you should strip too so I’m not alone” suggests Ten.

Taeyong chuckles.

“Sounds like a great idea.”

He gets naked and they slip under the covers, where Taeyong rubs some warmth into Ten and then kisses him.

“Does this mean we are boyfriends?” asks Ten.

“If you want” smiles Taeyong. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Okay" Ten chuckles. "I want that too."

**Author's Note:**

> i have to confess that a lot of this is inspired by real things that i went through during college haha what taeyong feels when he's high on acid was what i felt. and taeten's feeling of having a one-night stand turn out to be special and unique also happened. it's the sort of thing that's once in a lifetime, i believe. i'll stop oversharing now! XD
> 
> rereading this to post i realize that lucas and ten seem to have a complicated friendship but don't worry about them. they just have a more "tom and jerry" dynamic. i wanted something different. but they are fine i promise! and lucas never punches taeyong again haha XD
> 
> thanks for reading! see you next week, lovelies <3


End file.
